


Breaking the Rules

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Bondage, Coda, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Post Revelations bondage fic.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 4





	Breaking the Rules

Staying late and actually working isn't one of Danny's strong suits. But as much as he'd love to just pack it all in and head home, they have a case to solve. Or rather, he does, since everyone else seems to have left for the evening.

"Hey, you still here?"

Martin's voice echoes through the empty office, startling Danny from his brooding. "Just going over some stuff. What are you doing here?" he shoots back, offering the other man a small smirk.

He isn't used to seeing Martin in street clothes. Certainly not in tight jeans which seem almost painted on. It takes all the control he can muster not to eye Martin appreciatively.

"Forgot something," Martin replies, turning to bend over his desk.

Danny uses the opportunity to admire Martin's backside. Definitely painted on. He barely manages to suppress a growl as Martin stretches forward, reaching for something on the far corner of his desk. If the jeans weren't bad enough, his shirt has managed to inch its way up, exposing Martin's back and the top of his boxer shorts.

He manages to tear his eyes away moments before Martin turns to face him. Or at least, he thought he had. He's not certain what to think now, because Martin's smirking at him, and smirking isn't something Martin does all that often.

"What?" Danny asks, growing increasingly uncomfortable under the other man's scrutiny.

"Like what you saw?" Martin practically purrs.

And now Danny's certain he's dreaming, because this can't be Martin. Martin doesn't purr, and Martin doesn't smile at him that way. And Martin certainly doesn't close the distance between them and haul Danny to his feet.

"I thought you'd said you were going to have to be nicer to me?" Martin taunts, backing Danny against the desk.

"Okay," Danny replies, his tone meek. He isn't used to this side of Martin, and to be honest, it's scaring the shit out of him.

Martin doesn't respond, instead he releases his grip on Danny's shirt before turning back to his desk. Moments, and a slight metallic ringing later, he returns, a full fledged grin spread across his face.

"You know, I was thinking about you early," he comments.

Danny manages to regain some of his composure and leans back onto his desk, offering Martin a knowing smirk. "You were, were you?" he retorts.

"You trust me?" Martin asks, ignoring Danny's comment. If he's ruffled by Danny's sudden calmness, Danny can't tell.

"Of course," Danny answers. It surprises him, because he wasn't certain he did, not entirely.

"Good. Turn around," Martin orders, his expression feigning innocence at Danny's arched eyebrow.

He waits until Danny's back is to him before stepping forward, his hand clasping Danny's forearm. He chuckles at Danny's sudden intake of breath. He waits for Danny to relax before guiding his arm back, pinning it behind him.

Danny jumps at the sudden feel of metal against his skin. Before he can question what the hell Martin thinks he's doing, both his hands are secured behind his back. He's not certain whether to be terrified, or aroused. He settles on both, pressing his growing erection into the side of the desk.

The feel of Martin's hand on his shoulder sends a shiver down his spine. His breath catches in his throat as Martin spins him, pressing him back onto the desk, pain, bordering on pleasure, running through his arms.

"This is payback for the prison comment, isn't it?" he asks, a tremor running through him at Martin's proximity.

"Something like that," Martin replies, his hand moving to Danny's shirt.

Meticulously, Martin starts to work on Danny's buttons, the process agonizingly slow. At the first touch of his hand, Danny bucks forward, Martin laughing softly at his eagerness. He pushes Danny back, his eyes commanding the other man to remain still. Danny swallows a sigh, but stills.

The thought of handcuffs has always appealed to Danny, and while he's thrilled to get the opportunity to experience them, he's also beginning to realize just how much he likes having his hands free. He aches to touch Martin, to pull him forward into a heated kiss, to run his fingers along his chest, across his stomach. If anything, the inability to touch only serves to heighten his arousal.

"Please, Martin, I need…" he mumbles, unable to care how desperate he sounds.

Martin's reply is another grin, this one holding the promise of everything Danny wants.

Martin's hands trail down Danny's chest, flitting across his stomach before coming to rest on his belt buckle. Despite his desire to play the game out, Danny's unable to stop himself from arching forward into the heat of Martin's hand.

"You're really not very good at this, are you," Martin whispers.

"Sorry," Danny manages, his breath coming in short pants. He's not sure he's going to survive Martin actually touching him.

As though reading his mind, Martin brushes his fingers lower, pressing ever so slightly into Danny's erection. A low growl escapes Danny's lips, his body trembling with the effort of not moving.

"See, knew you'd get the hang of this," Martin comments, his breath warm by Danny's ear.

"God...." Danny mumbles, his eyes closing involuntarily.

Just as quickly Martin pulls away causing Danny to whimper in protest. Martin chuckles before returning to his task of undressing Danny. The soft sound of his zipper causes him to moan, the sound carrying through the empty office.

He's not certain if he's allowed to step out of his pants. He decides to leave them pooled around his ankles rather then upset Martin and cause him to stop. The last thing he wants is for Martin to stop. Not now. Maybe not ever.

The sensation of cool air reminds him that he's standing half naked in the middle of the office. He briefly considers suggesting they move but before he can vocalize the thought, Martin's kneeling before him and Oh. Sweet. Mother. Of. God.

He doesn't think he's ever felt this kind of heat. The feel of Martin's mouth, the slight pressure of his tongue, is almost too much to bear. He arches forward, no longer caring if he's breaking the rules.

"Danny, Danny!"

It takes him several moments to locate the source of the voice. For a moment he simply sits there, blinking. The room finally comes into focus, Martin's face filling his vision.

"What?" he manages to choke out.

"Where were you man, I've been trying to get your attention for like fifteen minutes now," Martin continues, frowning in obvious concern.

And this is just great. Because now, not only is he fantasizing about his partner, he's doing it at work, in the middle of the fucking day. And if that's not bad enough, now he's going to need to jerk off in the bathroom.

"Sorry, you were saying," he replies, shifting in his seat and grinning up at Martin.


End file.
